starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Телекинез
Телекинез (Изменение) — нейтральная способность, которой обладали одаренные Силой существа. Благодаря этой технике возможно перемещение любых предметов и объектов в пространстве, а также изменению их механических свойств. Телекинез является основой для Толчка Силы, Притяжения Силы, а также для боевого приёма со световым мечом — Броску меча. Кроме этого существует ещё множество различных аспектов данной способности. Краткий обзор thumb|200px|[[Йода использует телекинез]] Как правило, и ситы, и джедаи обладали примерно равным могуществом по отношению к телекинезу: они могли поднимать, притягивать, отталкивать, раздавливать и гнуть предметы, могли открывать двери, в том числе и запертые. В качестве примеров можно привести некоторые случаи из вселенной. Во время пребывания Люка Скайуокера на Дагоба Йода объяснил ему, что для Силы не существует разницы в размере и весе и после этого сам вытащил «крестокрыл» Люка из болота.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Энакин Скайуокер, обедая за одним столом с Падме, использовал телекинез, чтобы переместить из её тарелки фрукт и разрезать его, а затем вернуть один из кусочков.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Реван, обучаясь в Академии джедаев на Дантуине, когда вошёл в медитацию, окружил себя летающими стульями и датападом с данными.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Кайл Катарн при помощи телекинеза удерживал летящие сверху массивные обломки от стен замка, который он исследовал с Джейденом Корром.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Рам Кота использовал телекинез, чтобы «отодрать» кусок от орбитальной фабрики по производству истребителей и отправить его в атмосферу Нар Шаддаа. * Мастер-джедай Корран Хорн имел проблемы с телекинезом, как и все в его семье. Ему с трудом удавалось передвигать объекты. thumb|left|170px|Мастер [[Фэй использует телекинез]] Часто применялся телекинез и в бою. Граф Дуку перед боем с Йодой старался закидать его различными крупными предметами, хотя тот с лёгкостью отклонял их. Дарт Нихилус при помощи телекинеза припечатал учителя Крею к стене, а та, в свою очередь, использовала телекинез, чтобы не подпустить членов Совета к Изгнаннице. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами эскадрилья джедаев-пилотов пользовалась Теневыми бомбами, управляемые в полёте Силой.Новый Орден джедаев (серия) Оби-Ван и Дарт Вейдер в битве на Мустафаре одновременно использовали телекинез, тем самым отбросив друг друга.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов Император Палпатин с помощью телекинеза швырял в Йоду сенатские кабинки во время своей схватки с ним в здании Пятисотлетия Республики. Наиболее сильными мастерами в области использования этой способности являлись Зейсон Ша. Будучи ни джедаями, ни ситами, они применяли телекинез, чтобы выжить в суровых условиях своей планеты, и могли дать фору в телекинезе даже могущественным джедаям и ситам. Перемещая даже огромные объекты, Зейсон Ша затрачивали на это минимум своих сил. Телекинез был самым главным их оружием, а для некоторых и защитой — передвигая, например, скалу, воин Зейсон Ша защищал себя ею от бластерных атак. thumb|200px|[[Люк Скайуокер тренируется использовать телекинез]] Пожалуй, самыми мощными телекинетиками были Гален Марек (или Старкиллер) — тайный ученик Дарта Вейдера — и сам его учитель. В одиночку Гален Марек смог притянуть к себе имперский звёздный разрушитель, а затем — переместить падающий корабль в другое место «посадки»,а Вейдер мог одним взмахом руки разрушать огромные строения(что он и сделал на Кашиике). Применение телекинеза У телекинеза есть множество различных применений, включая Способности Силы. Возможности, связанные с движением и перемещением thumb|left|165px|[[Мейс Винду использует Притяжение Силы, чтобы вернуть световой меч.]] Применение телекинеза по основному назначению — это возможность перемещать предметы, людей и другие материальные объекты. Два основных приёма для этого — Толчок Силы и Притяжение Силы. Притяжение Силы При помощи этой способности использующий Силу может притянуть к себе любой объект. Для этого ему необходимо почувствовать свою цель, чтобы сконцентрировать Силу на этом объекте и перенаправить её в свою сторону. В зависимости от уровня владения Силой есть определённые рамки использования приёма— на это влияют и другие факторы, начиная от размера притягиваемого объекта и заканчивая его расстоянием до того, кто притягивает. Приём очень эффективен, когда необходимо вырвать оружие из рук врага, а также, когда необходимо просто «приблизить» противника к себе или к земле. Очень часто приём используется для того, чтобы притянуть к себе выпавший или отшвырнутый противником в бою световой меч. Лорды Ситы имастера джедаиумеют притягивать к себе сразу несколько человек, чтобы затем изрубить световым мечом. Толчок Силы thumb|250px|Граф [[Дуку использует Толчок Силы]] Этот приём наиболее распространённый среди всех других, он сам имеет несколько разновидностей. Для использования этой способности обычно создаётся волна в Силе, толкающая или сметающая противника. Есть несколько свойств для применения этой силы — это мощность толчка, радиус его поражения, направление и т. д. Например, направленный и мощный толчок способен выбить стекло или просто что-нибудь разрушить. Также, как и в случае с Притяжением, для приёма очень важен уровень владения Силой использующего Толчок. Обычно практикующийся в этой способности джедай или сит, увеличивая радиус поражения и мощность, перестаёт делать акцент на целенаправленные импульсы, предпочитая мощную волну вокруг себя. Мастера способны создавать волны различных размеров и различного уровня силы. Настоящие же умельцы — это такие телекинетики, которые могут сгенерировать взрыв кинетической энергии, который тем самым приводит в детонацию ёмкости с горючим или просто взрывоопасным веществом. Способность очень эффективна, когда необходимо держать противника на расстоянии, не причиняя ему вреда. Если же необходимо просто дезориентировать, можно швырнуть объекта в стену или в другие поверхности. Необходимость уничтожить врага ограничений не оставляет — особенно безжалостные просто толкают противника с огромной высоты в пропасть или с балкона Пентхауса. Очень полезно использовать Толчок Силы, когда нужно активировать панель управления, а возможности дотянуться рукой нет, а также при удалении различных препятствий на своём пути. thumb|left|160px|Наёмник [[Корпорация Цзерка|Цзерки кружится в Вихре Силы]] Натренированные в этой области джедаи или сити могут также сопротивляться Толчку Силы, если его используют на них. Обычно, если жертва успевает заметить приём противника, в ответ она создаёт ответный Толчок, тем самым не позволяя сопернику добиться успеха в использовании своего. Тогда тому приходится усилить мощность Толчка. Если два телекенетика пытаются воздействовать друг на друга Толчком, сначала создаётся некий барьер между их волнами Силы. Затем, когда давление со стороны обоих усиливается, барьер под воздействием двух волн доходит до критической точки, рушится, и происходит обратная реакция, отшвыривающая обоих телекинетиков в разные стороны. Пример такого противодействия двух Толчков представлен в битве Энакина и Оби-Вана на Мустафаре. Подобно одинаковым полюсам магнита, они отлетели друг от друга по разным углам помещения. Вихрь Силы Представляя собой более развитый вариант Толчка, этот приём помогает джедаю или ситу поднять противника в воздух и в течение какого-то времени закружить его в воздухе подобно стремительному водовороту. После нескольких секунд этого кошмара соперник падает на землю, полностью деморализованный (правда, это тоже временно), тогда джедай или сит атакует без какого-либо сопротивления в ответ. Считается, что этот приём может использовать только тёмный джедай ввиду того, что для применения Вихря очень удобно использовать собственные эмоции, однако если уметь их контролировать, то есть возможность обойтись и без них. Одним из примеров использования такой способности является противостояние Джейсена Соло Цавонгу Ла на ДуроТочка равновесия. Мастер-джедай Стрин очень хорошо владел Вихрем''Академия джедаев, ровно как и Тенениэль ДьоВыбор принцессы Леи. Дарт Малак использовал этот приём в сражении со своим бывшим наставником Реваном на Левиафане. Ведьмы с Датомира называли способность 'Заклинанием Вихря'. Джедай-Изгнанница и её соратники неоднократно использовали Вихрь во время своих странствий по Галактике. Волна Силы [[Файл:Волна_Силы.jpg|thumb|210px|Мейс Винду использует Волну СилыStar Wars: Clone Wars]] Один из самых мощных видов Толчка Силы. Приём позволяет разнести волну энергии вокруг владельца, которая уносит неспособных удержаться людей или объекты в пределах радиуса поражения, не оставляя незатронутым практически ничего. Самое широкое распространение способность получила во время битвы с многочисленными силами противника, особенно в тесных помещениях, где можно было расшвырять врагов прямо в стены. Эффективен приём также и в том случае, когда подавляющее число противника немедленно двинулось в твою сторону. Пока сбитые с ног соперники приходят в себя, у использовавшего Волну есть возможность обдумать свои дальнейшие действия или сразу атаковать павших врагов. thumb|left|190px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби взрывает Дурджа изнутри]] Мейс Винду и Йода использовали Волну Силы против СБД во время битвы на Корусанте. Также этой способностью владели Реван и Джедай-Изгнанница. Дарт Бейн использовал Волну против своего наставника Каз’има на Лехоне.Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения'' Взрыв Силы Практически то же самое, что и Волна Силы, однако эпицентром этой волны является не использующий этот приём, а выбранная им точка. В ней происходит телекенетический взрыв, отбрасывающий всё вокруг этой точки. Мощность приёма настолько сильна, что при его использовании в воздухе заметна лёгкая рябь. Единственная возможность спастись от Взрыва — это находиться поближе к его владельцу, так как волна может затронуть и его. Дарт Вейдер был мастером такой способности, как и его ученик— Гален Марек. Оби-ван использовал Взрыв на Ген’дае по имени Дурдж, способного регенерировать свои ткани, чтобы разорвать тело наёмника изнутри. Бросок Силы thumb|200px|[[Палпатин применяет Бросок Силы]] Этот приём позволяет владельцу задействовать один или несколько объектов различного размера. Благодаря способности телекинетик имеет возможность метать задействованные объекты (или людей) в любую сторону. Как и в предыдущих случаях, от уровня способностей в Силе зависят размеры используемых объектов, их количество, а также скорость метания. Император Палпатин швырял в Йоду сенатские кабинки во время их битвы в здании Сената. Энакин Скайуокер применил Бросок Силы, метая дроидек в геонозианских воинов. Став Дартом Вейдером, он использовал приём для победы над джедаем-мастером Роаном Шрайном на КашиикеТёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера, а спустя два десятка лет — против своего сына Люка на Беспине. Ещё несколько лет спустя Корран Хорн встретил воина дженсаарайи, способного метать объекты словно монеты и придавать им скорость полёта. Сами дженсаарайи называли эту способность баллистакинезом. Возможности, связанные с воздействием на тело При помощи этих приёмов использующий Силу джедай или сит имеет возможность воздействовать на какой-либо внутренний орган или несколько органов, например чтобы сдавить их изнутри, причинив жертве боль или попросту убив её. Обычно такими возможностями пользуются тёмные джедаи. Рана Силы При помощи этой способности её владелец может использовать Силу, чтобы оказать влияние на внутренние органы жертвы. Таким образом, это позволит джедаю или ситу причинить ей сильную боль и страдания, сдавив сердце или вызвав спазм лёгких. Грант Омега использовал эту силу на Аубен — женщине-дилере на чёрном рынке — вернее, на её сердце, убив Аубен таким образом.Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown Захват Силы thumb|200px|[[Десанн использует Захват Силы, подняв Кайла Катарна.]] Очень эффективный приём, позволяющий поднять свою жертву в воздух. В таком положении легче затем душить части её тела (используется уже не Рана Силы, удерживать тело в воздухе и одновременно воздействовать на него изнутри — это требует большей концентрации). Однако конкретно воздействие на органы не является аспектом этой способности, самое главное — именно захват жертвы и лишение её точки опоры. Для причинения вреда противнику в этом положении есть отдельная способность — Удушье Силы. Психологический эффект от применения Захвата высокий, он морально подавляет слабую духом цель и внушает ей чувство беспомощности. Чтобы выполнить приём, опытным владельцам достаточно лишь находиться на зрительном расстоянии от жертвы. Мастера же способны после поднятия цели в воздух ещё и свободно перемещать её, не отпуская. Некоторые из них в случае необходимости уничтожения жертвы не ограничиваются одним её удержанием в воздухе — можно двинуть её в стену, сбросить в пропасть, поднять высоко, а затем отпустить, или же просто метнуть в тело световой меч или применить Удушье Силы. Обычно Захват используется на жертвах, обладающих Силой, возможно и применение на не-живых объектах, например, на дроидах. Для того, чтобы высвободиться из Захвата, есть несколько способов. Так джедаи могли применить Трюк Разума или Ослепление Силы, чтобы дезориентировать противника (правда, всё зависело от уровня знания Силы и от расстояния до «мучителя»). Если жертве не удалось скрыться с глаз использующего способность, есть и другие контр-приёмы. Джедаи Новой Республики обычно использовали Толчок Силы, а не-чувствительные к Силе прямо в воздухе попросту открывали огонь из бластера или другого оружия в использующего Захват. У обоих способов есть свои недостатки — в последнем случае у жертвы может просто не быть оружия под рукой, а у джедая на тот момент могут истощиться силы или Толчок не поможет ввиду маломощности или неопытности жертвы. Боба Фетт был едва ли не единственным из не-чувствующих Силу, кто сумел освободиться от Захвата, выстрелив ракетой из ранца, а потом улетев высоко вверх и скрывшись от неприятеля. thumb|left|230px|Граф Дуку захватывает Оби-Вана за горло, душа его Граф Дуку использовал способность в битве на борту Незримой Длани, сражаясь с Энакином и Оби-Ваном, — на последнем, швырнув магистра в стену. Дарт Вейдер не раз демонстрировал приём и обучил этому Гарена Марека, который в свою очередь превратил Захват в одно из основных своих орудий. Десанн поднял в воздух Кайла Катарна, на тот момент совершенно не владеющего Силой. Сам же Кайл позже применил Захват на его ученице Тавион, собираясь сбросить её в пропасть Беспина, — к тому времени он уже в высшей степени овладел и такой способностью, тем самым доказав, что и джедаи могут пользоваться ею. Удушье Силы Как и в предыдущих случаях, название говорит само за себя. Благодаря Удушью владелец может заставить противника задыхаться. В отличие от Раны Силы, которая может быть применима к любой точке тела, в случае же с этим приёмом воздействие идёт практически всегда на горло, реже — на любой другой орган дыхательной системы. К тому же, Рана — это только грубое причинение вреда и страданий, а Удушье эффективно в любом случае — от простого шока до полного уничтожения живого существа. Именно по этой причине мастера-ситы, если им было необходимо напугать жертву или пригрозить ей, они выбирали эту способность. thumb|200px|[[Дарт Вейдер душит Джерджеррода''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая]] 'Удушье''' считается вторым уровнем Захвата Силы, хотя обе силы всего лишь взаимодополняющие — для удушья жертвы можно и поднять её за горло в воздух, чтобы было легче, а если уже после захвата владелец задумал избавиться от неё — он может прямо там её и задушить. Кайл Катарн владел обеими способностями одинаково и применял вместе, как и тёмные джедаи того же времени, точно так же пользовались ими Граф Дуку и Энакин Скайуокер. Последний, став Дартом Вейдером, стал чаще просто душить неугодных ему личностей, используя Захват Силы лишь в качестве показательных актов: однажды он так поступил с Джейсом Даллином, которого подозревал в измене, швырнув задыхающегося беднягу вверх. Пользовался приёмом и Дарт Реван, задушив республиканского солдата на мостике своего флагмана. Спустя какое-то время после Великой Ситской Войны Бимм, позже известный как Токи Толливар, провёл длительную серию убийств с использованием Удушья. Как и Катарн, Люк Скайуокер, будучи джедаем, также не раз пользовался такой способностью, хотя больше для того, чтобы временно деморализовать, а не убить. В 40 ПБЯ Джейсен Соло подобно своему деду применял Удушье на своих людях за неподчинение его приказам. Разрыв Силы Это, возможно, одна из самых тёмных способностей, известная как ситам, так и джедаям. Являясь продвинутой формой Захвата и Раны одновременно, приём направлен исключительно на полное физическое уничтожение одиночного противника. Владелец поднимает жертву в воздух, и все внутренние органы её тела до последней клеточки дробятся под воздействием смертоносной силы (с соответствующим звуковым сопровождением), сводя всю анатомию на нет. Приём немного напоминает Взрыв Силы — в обоих случаях враг лишается своих внутренностей, однако принцип использования в корне разный — Взрыв работает изнутри, из одной заданной точки, в Разрыве же применяется наружное давление (даже сокрушение) на те же самые органы. thumb|200px|Тёмный джедай использует Разрыв Силы на дроиде-убийце Среди последователей Тёмной Стороны пик использования этой силы приходится на 3951 ДБЯ, а среди джедаев в это же время таких было раз-два и обчёлся. К концу Войн Клонов Мейс Винду применил Разрыв на генерале Гривусе, — когда тот, похитив Палпатина, сматывался на свой корабль. Магистр сильно повредил генералу лёгкие вместе с грудной клеткой, отчего тот принялся кашлять, не имея времени на ремонт. С момента своего становления Дарт Вейдер также использовал эту способность на некомпетентных офицерах, когда Удушья было недостаточно, а также разрушая таким образом небольшие транспортные средства. Его тайный ученик, Гарен Марек, переняв от учителя этот приём, уничтожил таким образом AT-ST. Несмотря на то, что Халкионы в своём роду были слабы к телекинезу, Нейя Халкиону удалось использовать Разрыв против своего противника Никкоса. Дарт Трея также владела этой способностью, компенсируя свой возраст и физическую маломощность. Приёмы со световым мечом Барьер световым мечом thumb|200px|[[Люк Скайуокер применил Барьер световым мечом]] Техника, направленная на оборону, являлась боевым телекинетическим приёмом со световым мечом. Для этой способности удобнее всего задействовать более одного активированного меча. При помощи этой техники её владелец может управлять своим оружием так быстро, что вокруг него словно создаётся кольцо, получившееся из мелькающих клинков, защищающее его от атак противника. Барьер удобнее всего применить в ближнем бою, в битве с превосходящими силами противника или против одиночного, но мощного и быстрого. Джедаи Старой Республики, владеющие стилем Соресу, могли создавать вокруг себя щит из мелькающих клинков, чтобы отражать атаки противника. Однако чаще всего приём использовался джедаями Нового Ордена Люка Скайуокера (как и им самим), включая Кайла Катарна и Джейдена Корра. В то же время тёмный джедай по имени Алора владела Барьером, как и некоторые из Последователей Рагноса. Также практиковался в Барьере и магистр Винду. Бросок светового меча thumb|left|200px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби бросает световой меч в противника]] Атакующий боевой приём, заключающийся в использовании светового меча в качестве метательного орудия. Джедай или сит может бросить активированный световой меч в противника, если тот находится на расстоянии. Для наиболее эффективной атаки меч в полёте должен не лететь по прямой, а вращаться вокруг своей оси подобно бумерангу. Чем больше использующий Силу джедай или сит практикуется с этим приёмом, тем больше он развивает дальность полёта, его скорость и скорость вращения меча, а также точность. После поражения нужной цели владелец светового меча возвращает его себе с задействием Притяжения Силы. Очень удобно использовать этот приём с двойным световым мечом. Бывает и менее распространённая разновидность — обычный грубый бросок (фактически Бросок Силы, только в качестве объекта — светомеч), без всяких тонкостей, а иногда и без вращения. Любой уважающий себя джедай или сит, большую часть времени проводивший в схватках, мог применить такую способность в бою. В руусанской эпохе Дарт Малак был известным мастером Броска, а в Новом Ордене такими являлись Кайл Катарн и Джейден Корр. Управление световым мечом thumb|200px|[[Дарт Трея задействует три световых меча.]] Благодаря этой технике возможно применение телекинеза в управлении световым мечом, когда нет возможности использовать руки для владения оружием. Фактически, к этой категории относятся и Барьер с Броском, однако в отличие от этих приёмов само Управление подразумевает длительное использование телекинеза. Дарт Трея задействовала самый эффективную форму Управления — лишившись обеих рук в сражении с Изгнанницей, она активировала сразу три световых меча, и стала использовать их, каждый независимо друг от друга, практически дав всем собственную волю. Дарт Бейн продемонстрировал приём, когда, находясь в обессиленном состоянии, использовал телекинез, чтобы включить световой меч и убить им трёх мальчиков, а затем — и их отца. Тысячелетие спустя Мейс Винду таким образом какое-то время сражался в Битве за Корусант. Мара Джейд, не имея возможности выйти из-за укрытия, находясь под плотным огнём, дистанционно использовала световой меч, чтобы поразить стрелков.Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 6 Другое применение thumb|200px|[[Реван левитирует в состоянии медитации]] Левитация Силы Левитация Силы — это способность, благодаря которой джедай или сит может подняться в воздух и оставаться там вопреки законам гравитации. В качестве объекта использования телекинеза здесь попросту использовался сам владелец. Левитация позволяет ему также перемещаться в любое место, хотя и в небольшом количестве времени. Полёт Силы thumb|left|165px|Граф Дуку использует Полёт Силы Эта сила позволяет владельцу не только подниматься в воздух и какое-то время там находиться, но и в прямом смысле летать, то есть в уже более длительном периоде находиться вне земли. Благодаря Полёту джедай или сит также сможет плавно приземлиться. Причём, здесь действует не столько телекинез, сколько сама связь с Силой. После того, как тёмный джедай Мо лишился нижней части своего тела, он освоил технику Полёта, чтобы перемещаться без ног. Граф Дуку, Дарт Вейдер и Дарт СидиусStar Wars: Battlefront II также владели такой способностью. Люк Скайуокер также не раз демонстрировал эту технику, а его жена обучилась такому к 40 ПБЯ. Проецируемый удар Заключается в применении телекинеза против противника без вступления с ним в физический контакт. Тяжесть повреждений, наносимых с помощью Удара, зависят от физической силы атакующего: способность по сути «удлиняет» тело в рукопашном бое — вместо кулаков и ног в дело вступает телекинез. Владелец приёма может бить не в полную силу, если намеревается оглушить, а не ранить противника. Враг может защититься от Удара, как от обычной рукопашной атаки (уйдя с линии этой атаки) или если он чувствителен к Силе (с помощью Силы). Как уже говорилось, знание техники рукопашного боя и большая физическая сила влияют на эффективность способности. Она может быть применена против любого противника в поле зрения атакующего, проще всего атаковать ближайшие цели. Однако использование Удара опасно не только для противника, но и для атакующего — ведь Сила используется для агрессии, и тогда многократное применение приёма ведет на тёмную сторону Силы. Джейсен Соло использовал эту способность против Айлин Вел во время Второй галактической гражданской войны и в результате убил её.Bloodlines За кулисами В игре Wizards Star Wars Role Playing были переименованы многие виды применения телекинеза, например, «Перемещение объекта» стало «Манипуляцией объекта». В большинстве случаев это Прыжок Силы, Падение, Толчок и Притяжение. Удар Силы\Толчок и Захват\Удушье — единственные телекинетические атаки из другого спектра. В противном случае способность называлась «Манипуляция объекта» или «Изменение». Возможности, связанные с движением и перемещением Толчок Силы thumb|200px|[[Гален Марек|Старкиллер впечатывает имперского штурмовика в стену]] * В Star Wars Roleplaying game Толчок — стандартная телекинетическая атака. В новой версии появился Удар Силы, приносивший гораздо больший вред — не как толчок, а именно как удар. Применение такого приёма на живую цель (не на дроида и не на неодушевлённый объект) считается Тёмной Стороной вплоть до появления уровня «Jedi Counseling 60». В качестве же противоположности Удару, Толчок стал одним из приёмов наступательного арсенала джедаев. * В Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic и его сиквеле есть три уровня Толчка Силы. Первый — это, собственно, сам Толчок, способный поразить одиночную цель. Жертву отбрасывает на пять метров назад и оглушает на три секунды; более развитые по Мудрости и Харизме противники могут сопротивляться Толчку. Второй уровень — это Вихрь Силы. Закручивая выбранную цель в смерче из воздуха и пыли, персонаж также автоматически отбрасывает NPC, находящихся рядом с первой жертвой. Третий уровень — Волна Силы. Однако эта способность трансформирована из двух — из собственно Волны и Взрыва Силы. Персонаж поднимает руку и вызывает телекинетический взрыв, отбрасывающий назад всех врагов в радиусе 15 метров, их оглушение длится шесть секунд. То есть тот же Толчок, только воздействующий уже не на одиночную цель, а на всех вокруг. Волна Силы Как уже говорилось выше, Волна Силы в играх серии Knights of the Old Republic не совсем правильно отображена. Волна и Взрыв — это две различные способности, хотя и схожие друг с другом. Объяснить очень просто — первая часть создавалась в 2003 году, где глубокое, поэтапное разделение телекинеза по применению ещё только начало рассматриваться. Приёмы со световым мечом Бросок меча thumb|200px|Йода бросил световой меч в [[Солдат-клон|клона.]] * В эпизодах Бросок можно увидеть всего два раза. Первый раз он появился в шестом эпизоде. Дарт Вейдер, сражаясь против Люка Скайуокера, после заявления «Не будешь сражаться — умрёшь» использует Бросок. В третьем эпизоде Йода, сражаясь с клонами возле Храма, сразил таким образом одного из них. * В играх же эта способность применяется довольно часто. Почему так, додуматься легко, — световой меч рассматривается как оружие ближнего боя, однако если необходимо быстро поразить цель, не передвигаясь к ней, можно просто метнуть меч. Да и какое-то разнообразие в процесс битвы это также вносит. В серии Star Wars: Jedi Knight три уровня Броска, по мере каждого из которых изменяется дальность метания меча, самонаведение и его скорость вращения. В обеих KotOR также есть Бросок, только с двумя уровнями: первый позволяет атаковать выбранного одиночного противника, второй — выбранного NPC и находящихся рядом с ним. В Star Wars: Battlefront II персонаж-джедай кидает перед собой светомеч далеко вперёд, и тот наносит значительный урон всем NPC на своём пути. Барьер меча Эта техника в Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles введена, как специальная сила Мейса Винду. При выполнении этого приёма персонаж не может перемещаться, не-игровые персонажи могут «выскочить» из зоны поражения Барьера.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles Первое официальное название техника приобрела в Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Там есть возможность применить Барьер как в случае светового посоха или двух мечей, так и в случае одиночного светомеча. Для использования приёма расходуется пятьдесят Очков Силы — половина из максимального запаса игрока. Другое применение thumb|200px|Мейс Винду взвивается на огромную высоту Полёт Силы * Многие фанаты считают, что большинство примеров использования Полёта — это не совсем именно полёт, а попросту замедление своего перемещения по воздуху при помощи Силы, а также очень сильный Прыжок. В действительности, именно так: падение с большой высоты (замедленное приземление Дуку, а также падения Кеноби и Скайуокера с больших высот), прыжки (Мейс Винду на Дантуине) или зависания в воздухе (ведьмы с Датомира). За исключением последнего случая (с ведьмами), а также нескольких примеров в Star Wars: Battlefront II во всех остальных вариантах Полёт показан по-другому, собственно, не как «полёт». * Полёт упоминается в энциклопедии Dark Side Sourcebook в 2001 году, как одна из способностей датомирских ведьм. Полёт также рассматривается в кратковременном использовании, это заметно в 13 серии Clone Wars: Мейс Винду «вертушкой» перемещается в воздухе, а также два раза преодолевает огромные расстояния, однако скорее всего это просто пик его мастерства телекенетически использовать себя, а также умение применять Прыжок. В комиксе Ewok issue 12 ведьма Мораг Тулан также может летать — это показано на обложке и нескольких страницах. Также, в игре Star Wars: Battlefront II, летать умеют Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер, причём насчёт последнего есть сомнения. Появления * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Incident at Horn Station * Star Wars Republic: Twilight * Star Wars Republic: Darkness * Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version * Outbound Flight * Star Wars: Zam Wesell * Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap * Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard * Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth * Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown * The Approaching Storm * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones/ новеллизация * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * Elusion Illusion * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Dark Journey * Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War * Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * The Cestus Deception * Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius * Jedi: Shaak Ti * Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear * Shatterpoint * Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Jedi: Yoda * Jedi Trial * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * Star Wars The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * * * * * * Bailed Out * Only the Force * Life Below * Graduation Day * Chain of Command * Star Wars Republic: Trackdown * Star Wars Republic: Show of Force * Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force * Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1 * Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2 * Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Star Wars: Epic Duels * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * The Order of Outcasts * Star Wars: Purge * Star Wars Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4 * The Hutt Gambit * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Moment of Doubt * Darth Vader: Extinction * Allegiance * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Splinter of the Mind's Eye * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Moment of Doubt * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces III * The Courtship of Princess Leia * Heir to the Empire * Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Dark Empire * Dark Empire II * Crimson Empire * I, Jedi * Dark Apprentice * Champions of the Force * Children of the Jedi * Darksaber * Star Wars Galaxies * Jedi Academy: Leviathan * Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * Survivor's Quest * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force * Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy * Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones * Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers * Dark Force Rising * Balance Point * Edge of Victory I: Conquest * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Star by Star * Ylesia * Force Heretic II: Refugee * The Final Prophecy * The Unifying Force * The Swarm War * Betrayal * Bloodlines * Tempest * Exile * Invincible * Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies * Star Wars Legacy: Broken * Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob * Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues * Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2 * Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1 * Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 * Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple * Star Wars Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2 * Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3 * Star Wars Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4 }} Источники * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Champions of the Force * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Champions of the Force * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Champions of the Force * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Squadrons Over Corellia * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Galactic Hunters * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Shadow Syndicate * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Shadow Syndicate * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Shadow Syndicate * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Nightsister's Revenge }} Сноски }} См. также * Молния Силы * Прыжок Силы Внешние ссылки * Захват Силы, Удушье Силы и Разрыв Силы (Jedi Council) * Категория:Способности Силы